El primer día del comienzo de su vida
by Giny Scully
Summary: Una versión mucho menos dolorosa de como Rick se hubiera enterado del "secreto" de Beckett. Como yo me había imaginado que sería. Situada a mediados de la cuarta temporada. Y con mucho amor.


**Disclaimer:**"El primer día del comienzo de su vida" es un one-shot basado en la serie Castle, Castle, Beckett y el resto de personajes mencionados no me pertenecen, son propiedad de su creador Andrew W. Marlowe y de la cadena ABC. No intento violar las leyes del copyright ni obtengo ningún tipo de remuneración económica por escribir esto.

**Nota de la autora**: Me dejó tan marcada el comienzo de temporada, que este fanfic se me ocurrió enseguida, el primero que pensé de Castle, aunque evidentemente no el primero que terminé. La vida. No sé si al final tendrá mucha consistencia porque lo comencé a escribir por Acción de Gracias y mirar donde andamos, pero quería acabarlo y publicarlo antes de la Season Finale que tan cerca está. En vuestras manos dejo que me digáis que os parece.

No tiene nada que ver con lo acontecido en los últimos 8 capítulos de Castle. Dejémoslo en que realmente aún seguimos en la Nochevieja de 2011. Así es como para mi, estos dos hubieran comenzado el 2012 descubriendo sus secretos, no todos, que si no luego que hacemos. Solo datos del primer capi de la cuarta.

**Tipo:** NR-13. Caskett.

**Escrito de diciembre de 2011 a mayo de 2012.**

* * *

**El primer día del comienzo de su vida.**

A Kate no le gustaba la Navidad. Los adornos, los renos, los cuentos y ese rollo de la familia. Desde que murió su madre no había vuelto a celebrar la Navidad, la Navidad ni nada, aunque su padre había insistido en numerosas ocasiones… Pero ya se había rendido. Como todo el mundo a su alrededor acabo rindiéndose.

La Navidad era una fiesta para la gente que se sentía feliz y ella, definitivamente, no se sentía feliz. Hacía años que no se sentía realmente bien. Ya ni recordaba como era sentirse así. En paz.

Ni siquiera despertar de la muerte la hizo completamente dichosa. Tal vez ni la muerte fuera un descanso para su alma.

Nunca fue más consciente que en ese momento de que tenía un gran problema con la vida. Un gran problema con la vida que tenía que cambiar.

De igual manera durante años no comprendió bien porque demonios debía dar las gracias. Gracias ¿Por qué? ¿Por estar completamente traumatizada, enfadada y dolorida? ¿Por ser una mujer con una misión incapaz de vivir su propia vida? ¿Por no poder seguir adelante? ¿Por las pesadillas?

Sin embargo ese año había sido diferente.

Ese año se dio cuenta de que tenía cosas por las que dar las gracias. Algo había cambiado. Todo había cambiado realmente, demasiado, y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de ello.

No se dio cuenta hasta que se vio dando las gracias.

Gracias por estar viva, por tener una segunda oportunidad. Lo cierto es que la gustaba seguir viva, no quería morir. No quería morir. Aún tenía cosas que hacer.

Gracias por tener un trabajo que la gustaba, amigos que la apoyaban, un padre que hacia lo posible por entenderla. Pero sobre todo. Sobre todo ese año había dado gracias por él.

Gracias porque fuera el que fuera el motivo por el cual Richard Castle había llegado a su vida. Había decidido quedarse y amarla, y estar siempre allí, incluso cuando ella se empeñaba en apartarlo.

Ya no quería apartarlo.

A veces sólo quería agarrarlo con fuerza y hacerle jurar que nunca se iría de su lado.

Castle era una bellísima persona. Un hombre excepcional. Un padre maravilloso. Un hijo encantador y un compañero inigualable. Su lealtad estaba por encima de toda prueba y la amaba. A ella. Con todos sus defectos y sus traumas. La amaba.

A veces era incapaz de creer que realmente aquello fuera cierto, pero lo era.

Ese año dio gracias por haber conocido a Richard Castle y porque él, siguiera a su lado un año más.

Para Navidad, él la invitó a su casa con la amenaza de que Martha haría el postre y ella le confesó que había llamado a su padre para celebrar una fecha tan señalada. Él la sonrió como sólo él podía hacerlo. Y ella supo que todo estaría bien. Que todo por fin estaría bien.

Para Nochevieja Castle repitió la invitación y ella, ella aceptó gustosa. De repente se encontró cenando en su lujoso loft con otras veinte personas, a cual de ellas más glamorosa, y aquello la pareció normal.

Él no se separó de su lado ni un momento, ni siquiera miró de soslayo a la guapa modelo de veintipocos que iba con su amigo, el otro escritor. Kate se sentía increíblemente feliz y tranquila. Como en casa. Como si aquella también fuera su casa. Aunque apenas conociera a la mitad de los invitados hizo su papel de anfitriona junto a Martha y Alexis, y descubrió encantada que Castle parecía más que feliz de estar rodeada de sus tres mujeres.

Sólo había algo que la preocupa.

Sólo había algo que enturbiaba su alma… pero no tuvo tiempo de pensarlo demasiado.

A las once en punto de la noche llegaron tres impresionantes limusinas a la puerta del edificio, que les llevaron a todos los presentes, y algún vecino, a Times Square para poder ver la caída de la bola in situ.

Que nadie dijera nunca, que Richard Castle no sabía organizar una fiesta.

Mientras ella pensaba que la última vez que celebró el año nuevo en Times Square, su madre aún estaba viva, notó los labios de Castle tiernos en su mejilla. Sintió un hormigueo a lo largo de todo su cuerpo. Y se dio cuenta…

Ella también estaba viva.

- Feliz año nuevo, Kate – susurro el hombre con una mirada embelesada.  
- Feliz año nuevo, Rick.

Y está vez supo que sería de verdad. Era hora de terminar con las mentiras, de empezar a demostrarse a si misma que estaba viva.

Los invitados se desperdigaron entre la gente. Martha se retiró a la fiesta de unos amigos y Alexis regreso a casa en una de las limusinas. Ellos se quedaron allí, en mitad de Times Square, mirándose, viéndose, olvidando que sólo ellos se habían quedado estáticos en mitad del lugar con más movimiento de la tierra en ese momento.

Cuando por fin reaccionaron, Castle la intentó convencer para ir a una fiesta que celebraban unos amigos en el Plaza, pero Kate no quería. No quería más gente. Sólo quería estar con él, no con nadie más. Así que se sintió completamente aliviada cuando aún habiendo insistido en que él fuera a la fiesta, Castle tomo la decisión de acompañarla a su casa. Se sintió como una colegiala en su primera cita con el chico de sus sueños. Todo nervios. Todo emoción. Realmente algo la decía que ese día era el primer día del resto de su vida.

El viaje fue tranquilo y la conversación amena. Tomaron champaña y Beckett se rió de los sencillos gustos de su acompañante. Si hubieran preguntado a ambos, el viaje fue demasiado corto.

En el momento en el que la limusina llegó a la puerta del edificio de Beckett, un silencio incomodo se instauró entre los dos compañeros, como si no hubiera nada que decir, o tal vez demasiado. Castle pidió al chófer que le esperara y acompañó galante a Beckett hasta la puerta de su apartamento, ella no opuso resistencia.

- Servicio puerta a puerta – dijo el hombre con una sonrisa dulce.  
- No hacia falta – contesto educada, pero la verdad es que estaba encantada.

Él no sé quería ir, aquello estaba claro y ese conocimiento la hacia relativamente feliz y la preocupaba sobremanera. Ella no quería que él se fuera, pero tampoco se animaba a invitarle.

Realmente no estaba preparada para las implicaciones de una invitación así.

- Gracias por una noche inolvidable – se atrevió ella a decir tímida.  
- Gracias por haber aceptado mi invitación.

Ella le quería hacer otra invitación. Él quería ser invitado. Ninguno de los dos se movió de la puerta. Ella no llego a meter la llave en la cerradura, a cambio mordió su labio nerviosa y tocó su pelo distraída.

Había que empezar por el principio.

- Tengo algo que confesarte – dijo por fin bajando la mirada un poco apurada.  
- Yo también – replicó preocupado al instante el hombre y Kate frunció el ceño- Tú primero.

La mujer no sabía como comenzar, estaba realmente asustada. Sabía que se lo tenía que decir, pero la daba demasiado miedo su reacción. Aquello no podía terminar, no de malos modos y mucho menos antes de iniciarse.

- Sé que me amas – dijo directa, pero con la mirada aún gacha-. Te escuché. Lo recuerdo. Recuerdo todo lo que paso aquel día. El disparo. Tus palabras. Estaba muy asustada – y entonces levantó la cabeza para enfrentar la mirada de Castle-. Lo siento.  
- Lo sé – Castle parecía tranquilo. Su expresión dulce seguía siendo exactamente igual.  
- ¿Lo sabías? – preguntó confusa.  
- Lo supe desde el primer momento. Mientes muy mal para ser policía – y una ligera sonrisa salió de los labios del hombre.  
- ¿Y no estás enfadado?  
- No demasiado, sobre todo ahora que me lo has confesado. Mentiría si dijese que no lo estaba esperando. Llevaba mucho tiempo esperando – dijo intentando no parecer ansioso, pero deseoso de saber a donde se dirigía aquella conversación.  
- Me pillaste desprevenida. No supe como enfrentarme a la situación, a tu declaración. Acababan de matar a Montgomery. Me habían disparado en el pecho. Fue… fue demasiado – dijo la mujer nerviosa.  
- Lo entiendo – dijo el escritor comprensivo y cariñoso, pero guardando la distancia de seguridad que le parecía adecuada. No quería dar un paso en la nada, el rostro de Beckett aún demostraba desconfianza-. De verdad Kate, lo entiendo. No fue mi mejor momento, pero no quería que murieras sin saberlo – la policía se atrevió a sonreír un poco, él era todo lo que podía esperar y más.  
- Yo también te amo.

El rostro de Castle se iluminó de pura felicidad e instantáneamente se quedo sin palabras, sus ojos brillaban y se pintó en su cara su mueca de muchacho travieso. Atrapó con fuerza a Kate por la cintura y la unió a su cuerpo con dulzura, sin poder dejar de mirarla.

Kate se acaloró, notó sus piernas débiles, hubiera podido jurar que nunca la habían mirado así. De repente no recordaba porque había sido todo tan difícil, él era Castle, la quería, todo saldría bien. Se sentía muy feliz y sólo tenía ganas de sonreír. De sonreír con él.

Rick descendió la cabeza con cadencia y rozo su nariz con la suya.

- Sabía que me querías. Siempre lo supe – digo en un susurro que mareó ligeramente a Kate, sus labios estaban demasiado cerca de los suyos.  
- No podías saberlo – dijo ella con dificultad.  
- Tus ojos me hablan cuando tú estas callada mi querida Kate – dijo el hombre con amor acercando aún más sus labios a los suyos-. Te amo.

Los parpados del hombre se cerraron lentamente, su cuerpo se acerco tanto a ella que se le cortó la respiración. Iba a besarla, iba a besarla… iba… iba a hacerla el amor contra la puerta si no lo detenía. Iba a volverla loca y a deshacer su vida desde los cimientos.

Y de repente, de repente todos sus miedos.

- Rick, no… - dijo intentando apartarse, pero apenas pudo.  
- ¡No!, un no, no Kate– y entonces fue cuando Castle puso su mejor carita de perro desvalido – ¡Este era nuestro momento! – se quejó el escritor.  
- Te quiero – repitió la policía para que no hubiera lugar a dudas -, pero aún tengo cosas que resolver. No estoy lista.  
- ¿Para? – realmente parecía desconcertado.  
- Tú sabes para – y aunque ella no era de las mujeres que se sonrojaban con facilidad, sabía que en ese momento lo había hecho y más después de ver como la mirada de Castle había vuelto a cambiar y se había convertido en una de plena veneración al comprender lo que pasaba.  
- Para invitarme a pasar y dejarme que te haga el amor durante toda la noche muy, muy suave y muy, muy lento – dijo con el tono más sexy y más amenazador que la inspectora había escuchado nunca.

Un escalofrío la recorrió entera.

Cerró los ojos instintivamente.

Definitivamente se iba a desmayar, he iba quedar como una niña estúpida de esas novelas románticas que no tenía ganas de negar que leía.

- Me gustaría… – apenas susurró.  
- Pero no puedes – dijo Castle bajito, rozando su nariz, para luego separarse un poco.  
- Estoy yendo a terapia… - se disculpó -. Aún tengo que solucionar muchas cosas, conmigo misma, con el caso de mi madre, con...  
- No me importa esperar Kate, te lo dije una vez- dijo el escritor con seriedad, soltándola del todo, pero acariciando con suavidad su mejilla- Te quiero. Esperar no tiene nada de malo si el premio eres tú – el hombre sonrió satisfecho de sus propias palabras.  
- Quería que supieras lo que siento. Es lo justo, pero no puedo enfrentarme a una relación de verdad y menos a una que quiero que salga bien – ella aún necesitaba explicarse – y la intimidad es… es algo que no puedo controlar, como mil cosas más. Aún no te puedo ofrecer algo que merezca la pena.  
- Eso no es cierto – dijo él con convencimiento -. Cada poro de tu piel merece la pena. No me importa esperar hasta que tú te sientas a gusto, conforme, segura, preparada – dijo él con sinceridad, intentando zanjar la cuestión-, pero no dudes que la espera merezca la pena. No dudes que tú mereces la pena.

La mujer seguía sin sentirse convencida.

- ¿Por qué? – ella no comprendía la veneración de ese hombre -. ¿Por qué yo?  
- Porque te quiero – dijo es escritor sonriendo-. Porque me has robado la poca razón que tenía. Porque quieres que salga bien. Porque tú vas a ser a la tercera la vencida. Porque no quiero presionarte, ni asustarte, ni desaprovechar tus avances hasta este momento. Si tienes problemas que solucionar, yo quiero ser parte de la solución no del problema.

Los ojos de Beckett se llenaron de lágrimas, al igual que los de Castle. Se acariciaban el rostro mutuamente como si no pudieran guardar mayor distancia, como si estuvieran atrapados en el espacio personal del otro.

- Me gustaría invitarte a pasar.  
- Lo sé. Me encantaría que lo hicieras. Y el día que lo hagas te prometo fuegos artificiales para celebrarlo – dijo con una sonrisa.  
- ¡Prepotente! – una carcajada divertida salió de los labios de la mujer.  
- No, para nada – dijo el hombre sin un mínimo deje de prepotencia-. No es eso. Aunque evidentemente también podría – dijo divertido-. Haré que tiren fuegos artificiales la noche que decidas quedarte conmigo para siempre – dijo muy serio, mirando directamente a sus ojos-, así nos acompañaran mientras hagamos el amor, mientras te susurro entre gemidos que te amo.

A Beckett le costo tragar saliva. Un gemido desobediente salio de sus labios.

-Eres capaz de hacerlo.  
-Sabes que lo soy.

Se quedaron mirando a los ojos en silencio, con una distancia minima de seguridad y una sonrisilla en la cara de ambos.

- Me voy a ir – rompió Castle el silencio-. El chófer va a empezar a pensar cosas raras.  
- Vale.

Ya se iba a dar la vuelta dirección al ascensor cuando cambio de opinión.

- ¿Puedo invitarte al cine y esas cosas?  
- ¿Esas cosas? – preguntó la mujer confusa.  
- Cosas… tú sabes, como… de… - y se pensó mucho sus siguientes palabras – amigos especiales. Cenar. Comer. Musicales en Broadway. De picnic en Central Park. Viajes a Paris.

Kate puso los ojos en blanco.

- Nada de fuegos artificiales Rick. Por ahora poco a poco. Una relación…  
- Ya tenemos una relación, Kate – dijo el hombre con seriedad- Ya la teníamos antes de esta noche – Kate asintió y él sonrió-. ¿Cine y palomitas?  
- Cine y palomitas está bien – zanjó la mujer.  
- Mandaré la limusina a por ti.

Ambos sonrieron. Castle sabía que tenía que irse ya, pero no le apetecía, quería algo más. Beckett seguía sin hacer movimiento alguno para entrar en su casa, también quería algo más. Sólo se miraban en silencio.

- ¿Te puedo besar? – Preguntó apurado Castle-. Aunque solo sea por esta vez. Por favor. Necesito besarte. Prometo no pasar de la primera base. Pondré las manos en la pared si te parece mejor – dijo levantando sus brazos en señal de rendición.

Beckett no pudo más. Aquella última muestra de deseo y ternura la pudo. Ella también deseaba besarlo. La tensión del momento la estaba dejando sin vida que comenzar a vivir de nuevo. Con un gesto rápido agarró los brazos de él con los suyos y le empujó sobre la pared, juntando sus labios con los de él en un acto apasionado y nada medido.

Labio contra labio.

Lengua con lengua.

Y algún mordisco inadvertido mientras mantenían sus manos alejadas de sus cuerpos, pero sus cuerpos tan juntos que ni el aire podría pasar entre ellos.

Pasaban los segundos rápidos y sin demora, pero parecían no cansarse del reconocimiento de sus bocas, pequeños gemidos, pequeños suspiros y Kate restregándose sin medida por el cuerpo de Castle, sensual, apasionada, deseosa de sentir su cuerpo y sentirse mas viva con ello.

Eso era más de lo que Castle podía soportar en ese momento, estaba a punto, a punto de dejar de ser un caballero. La deseaba más que a nada en este mundo y el convencimiento de que el sentimiento era reciproco le estaba volviendo loco. Con un movimiento rápido consiguió cambiar las tornas, las manos seguían por encima de sus cabezas, pero consiguió poner a Kate contra la pared en un movimiento brusco y así romper ligeramente el contacto.

- Creo que acabo de ver fuegos artificiales – dijo él en un susurro.

Kate sonrió y dejo caer sus brazos sobre sus costados, apoyando su cabeza sobre el hombro de Rick.

- Sí, yo también los vi.

Y sin más Rick, cargado de todo su autocontrol, se separó de ella dejándola apoyada sobre la pared, con los labios hinchados, las mejillas sonrojadas y el rostro desconcertado.

Kate, por su parte, tenía sólo dos cosas en su cabeza. Primero, salir corriendo detrás de él y desdecirse hasta que gimiera de placer a su lado. Cosa muy satisfactoria, pero seguramente poco adecuada. Segundo, entrar y llamar corriendo a su terapeuta, necesitaba el alta ¡ya!. Fue un palo cuando se dio cuenta de que eran las 3 de la mañana del 1 de enero. Apoyó rendida su rostro sobre sus manos. Eso iba a ser más difícil de lo que había imaginado en un principio. La negación resultaba mucho más útil, evidentemente no tan satisfactoria, ni frustrante al mismo tiempo, pero más útil.

Castle se iba sin mirar para atrás con un paso lento y taciturno.

- Gracias – medio grito la joven en dirección a Castle, quien ya estaba entrando en el ascensor.

Él levanto la cabeza con una sonrisa sincera.

- Siempre.

FIN

Decidme que os pareció, please!


End file.
